A motor-driven compressor includes an electric motor driving a compression mechanism unit, and generally further includes an inverter device controlling and driving this electric motor. As this motor-driven compressor, an inverter-device integrated type has been known in which the inverter device is assembled in the housing of the motor-driven compressor. An example has been known such that an area where the inverter device is to be accommodated is filled and sealed with gel to fix the inverter device inside the housing. However, in this example, the inverter device is fixed to the housing of the motor-driven compressor or the like with the filling gel, and thus it is impossible or not easy to remove the inverter device from the motor-driven compressor. Therefore, for example, even if only the inverter device is broken, it is required to replace the entire motor-driven compressor, instead of replacing only the inverter device.
To address this problem, in Patent Document 1, an inverter assembly is configured of a substrate (a) having an electric circuit including a switching element, a component (b) including at least one of a capacitor and a coil, and a base (c) supporting the substrate and the component. Patent Document 1 further suggests that the inverter assembly is removably fixed inside an inverter accommodation chamber of a housing.